Three's A Lust
by jellybadazz93
Summary: Lust isn't the only thing they wanted.


Three's A Lust

Characters:Randy Orton,Mickie James,and Melina

I don't own these characters but enjoy the story:)!

Mickie sipped her drink and watched the dancers move about the floor. Her date was dancing with her best friend and what they were doing on the floor looked pretty sexy. She could feel herself getting angry, though in truth her relationship with Randy was little more than an accommodation. He was particularly good in bed and she sometimes had need for such services. As the two of them sauntered arm in arm back to the table Mickie could see Randy's erection filling the front of his jeans. She could also see Melina's prominent nipples through the tight tank top she wore. Obviously they'd had a good time on the dance floor!

Melina slid next to her in the booth and Randy sat across from them. Mickie glanced over at her friend who returned her was very attractive and if she'd been willing Mickie would surely have gone to bed with her by now. But such is life. This sexy young woman was actually straight! Oh well, there are lots of fishes in the sea. Then it dawned on her that one way she might be able to get Melina in bed would be if they shared it with smiled at the tempting thought. All she had to do was convince and Randy that it was a good idea. With the sexual energy already flowing between them, Melina decided this would be an ideal time to give it the good old college try.

Mickie slid her leg between Randy's as they turned on the dance floor. She could feel his erection pressing into her loins and was playing the sexual edge with him. Her lips nibbled on his ear lobe, the tongue darting into the opening. His fingers on her bottom squeezed and drew her closer, her breasts pressing more urgently into his muscular chest.

"I've got a wonderful idea sweetheart." Her whispered words were a subtle caress against his ear. He leaned back to peer into her eyes.

"I've got a couple of ideas of my own." She returned his smile.

"Yeah, I can feel one of them between my legs right now." He winked.

"What's your idea?" She kissed his ear again before speaking.

"I think we should ask Melina to spend the night with us." Randy's eyes instantly widened. He'd never mentionned the idea of a threesome before, but she knew few men could resist at least the idea of watching two women making it together.

"Will she go for it?" They kissed on the lips, their hips grinding together.

"I think you should find out."

"What's your boyfriend up to anyway?" They were in the restroom in front of the mirror touching up their makeup. Mickie took the opportunity to gaze at her friend's lovely breasts filling the front of the tank top she wore.

"So he told you about his little idea, huh?"

"He said it was your idea." Their eyes held one another in the mirror.

"I told him I wouldn't object to you joining us. You know I wouldn't." Mickie had brought the subject up one time before, making clear her wish to explore that sexual frontier with Melina. Her friend shook her head.

"I won't go down on you, you know." Mickie didn't know whether that was a yes with reservations or a no. She returned her attention to the mirror and undid the top button of her silk blouse. She was feeling very sexy at the moment.

"Suit yourself."

A little after midnight Randy said he was ready for a change of scene. He'd been dancing with the two women most of the night, though Melina danced with a number of other men as well. She was quite a looker and got more than her share of attention. Mickie wasn't clear whether her friend planned on leaving with them or not. When she returned from one last trip to the bathroom she found Melina standing with Randy, her hand linked in his arm, her coat on. At least she knew the answer to one question now.

Mickie played her fingers along the inside of Randy's thigh as he drove. She really was feeling frisky. Turning toward the backseat she made eye contact with Melina, at the same time as her fingers spread across the growing bulge in the front of Randy's jeans. Maybe a little demonstration would help things out. The rasp of Randy's zipper could clearly be heard above the sound of tires on the pavement. It took her a couple of moments to retrieve the thick organ tucked in his jeans. When it was finally out, she winked at Melina and without comment lowered her lips to the bulging crown atop the thick organ protruding from her fist.

"Holy shit!"

Mickie could feel Randy's thighs tense as her lips and tongue danced down, then up the rigid member. She had no idea whether Melina was leaning forward to get a closer look, but there was clearly no way she could miss what was happening in the front seat of the luxury coupe. The organ throbbed in Mickie's mouth and she reluctantly withdrew for fear he'd cum on the spot. Better to keep him hot for action later. As she raised her face she discovered Melina leaning forward and peering between the bucket seats, her eyes fixed on the glistening cock held in her friend's fingers. Mickie slowly stroked her lover's cock one last time before carefully wedging the huge instrument back into his jeans.

Randy drove straight to his apartment telling Mickie that Randy and Melina had talked about their plans before they got in the car. She felt her heart surge with excitement as they pulled into the underground garage at Randy's place. She was finally going to be naked in bed with Melina. From there anything was possible. They walked to the elevator, one woman on each of Randy's arms.

Randy fixed drinks for all of them while Melina and Mickie sat together in the den of this luxury condominium. Randy's parents were disgustingly rich and kept their children in a style to which they'd become accustomed growing up on Long Island. He was used to getting what he wanted,including women. The two women sitting on his leather sofa were prime choice gorgeous and he was about to have both of them in bed.

"Why don't you two dance together for once. I'd like to watch." He leaned back in the lounge chair like a potentate speaking to members of his harem. Mickie smiled to herself since their relationship was as far from that as imaginable. She wore the pants in their tenuous relationship. If only he knew she'd orchestrated this whole encounter to satisfy her desires, not his. But this little game was one she was happy to play.

"Our master beckons." Mickie pushed herself off the sofa and reached down to offer Melina a hand. Soon they'd kicked off their high heels and were in one another's arms in the middle of the room dancing to the slow music playing on the stereo. At first Melina held herself away, but as they continued it seemed only natural to move closer. Mickie reveled in the sensation of Melina's breasts brushing against her own, of loins touching lightly, of thighs sliding together as they turned. Mickie never knew whether it was the lateness of the night or the effects of alcohol but as the second dance proceeded Melina gradually allowed herself to be drawn even closer into an intimate embrace. As they neared the end of the song their bodies were moving together sensually the way two lovers would on the dance floor. Finally the music stopped and they stood there holding one another, bodies pressed together, faces touching. Suddenly strong arms embraced them both and Randy felt Randy's aroused cock pressing against the side of her thigh as the bulge wedged between the women's bodies.

The next thing she knew Randy and Melina were kissing. Their lips were only inches from Mickie, giving her a perfect view of lips and tongues dancing together. Then he was kissing her with equal passion. The combination of Randy's lips and Melina's lucious breasts pressed into her own was wonderful. But even better was what happened next. As Randy's mouth retreated Melina's lips advanced. The kiss was tentative at first, lips simply touching. But the moment was much too charged with sexual energy for their kiss to stop here. Randy's erection against their thighs, his fingers playing across both women's round bottoms kept the home fires burning.

Soon their lips parted and to Mickie's delight her friend's tongue slithered into her mouth. Randy's hands draped over both young woman's shoulder and he began boldly caressing their breasts. Mickie was as excited about watching his finger's touching Melina's heavy breast as in feeling the fingers on her own. On impulse she slipped the hand that had been around Randy's waist free and reached down to caress his erection through his 's fingers quickly joined her and the scene shifted. Randy fell back onto the sofa, his long legs spread in front of his, his cock clearly outlined in the faded denim. Both women were on their knees, fingers quickly opening Randy's jeans and extracting his treasure. It couldn't have been orchestrated better as first one pair of lips, then another descended on the long curving organ. Soon their lips were on either side of the thick shaft, tongues touching occasionally as their mouths rose and fell. Then suddenly there was no cock between their lips. The kiss lasted only a few moments, but Mickie was delirious about the possibilities this evening held for her.

Randy was lying in the middle of the king sized bed, his jeans now removed. His heavy cock was held in his right hand as he watched Mickie and Melina stripped for him. The alcohol was definitely helping now because Melina had lost most of her inhibitions. Mickie took advantage of the opportunity by making a sensual play of their dance, casually running her hands over her friend's body as she stripped first one garment, then the next off those wonderful curves. Soon they were both down to panties and brassieres. Although Mickie had seen her friend in undergarments before,Melina was now wearing her hunting gear. The brassiere was incredibly sexy cradling the underside of her friend's full breasts while leaving the deep cleavage and distended nipples exposed. The matching panties were as skimpy as panties can get, a tiny triangle in the front covering only her pubic hair and only a slender satin cord in the back that ran between the tight round cheeks of her bottom up to the narrow waist band.

Melina struck a sexy pose just as Mickie stepped close behind her, seemingly oblivious to fingers playing around her waist, then up over her belly. As though by magic it seemed to Mickie, her fingers were sliding over her friend's bare breasts without objection, squeezing, lifting, teasing stiff nipples as Melina leaned back into her embrace.

"Oh yes!" Randy's hand pumped faster on that oversized organ rising from his loins, his eyes all the while following Mickie's fingers caressing her friend's curvaceous body.

For Mickie it was a dream come true, though she had no idea when it could suddenly end. Then she recalled Melina's words in the restroom about not going down on her. Could it be true? Was her best friend open to making out, drawing the line only at that most intimate act? Mickie suddenly felt challenged to find out just how far she could go. Perhaps with enough care, even that last inhibition could be overcome. Mickie released one breast and trailed her fingers down until they slid over the silk triangle and between those slender thighs. She was touching Melina's aroused genitals! Quickly she found the distended clitoris and began flipping her fingertips back and forth across the knob. At the same time her other hand was slipping into the abbreviated brassiere cup to cradle Melina's naked breast. Her friend's groans announced her appreciation of the Mickie's 's could feel her lover's fingers working between Melina's breasts and a moment later the brassiere parted in front. Leaning back she pulled the delicate garment off her friend's shoulders. Peering over her shoulder Mickie watched Randy's fingers, then his mouth attack the upthrust mounds, tongue licking the erect nipples one by one as he nursed on each breast. On impulse Mickie fell to her knees, pressing her face between those round cheeks, tongue extending, tracing the slender cord down into a nether world of forbidden excitement. Reaching around she found Randy's throbbing cock and guided it between Melina's thighs. Suddenly the bulging crown slid through to where Melina's tongue could taste the slippery juices oozing from the rigid organ. She could feel bodies moving and the cock slid from between her lips. Melina fell back on the bed, her naked breasts shuddering as she collapsed on the disheveled covers. Mickie moved quickly, her mouth descending between her friend's parted thighs. Randy scrambled on the bed, positioning himself so his cock hovered in front of Melina's beautiful face. Mickie watched those full moist lips spread to receive her lover's raging cock. Her fingers had pulled the silk triangle to one side and her mouth pressed over Melina's exposed genitals. She lasciviously licked the moist folds, her tongue quickly finding the distended clitoris. Gently she sucked the small organ between her lips, playing it almost the same way Melina was playing Randy's huge organ between her lips.

Reaching up she caressed Melina's up thrust breasts, her eyes focused on her fingers, then on the glistening cock sliding in and out of Melina's mouth. All the while her lips and tongue tasted the delicious fruit of her best friend's pussy which was turned up toward her by the lifting pelvis and shuddering hips. Suddenly Melina's mouth opened around the thick cock and a muffled scream could be heard. Her tense body gave its all to the mouth playing between her slender thighs. Randy's cock withdrew just at the moment cum began spewing from its purple tip. The thick white fluid splattered across Melina's lips before they once again took hold of the thick organ. Now it was Mickie's turn.

To her delight, Melina experienced a conversion that night. Mickie had no doubt the power of her friend's orgasm delivered by Mickie's tongue and lips between her thighs had proved the difference for her. Mickie lay back, her head propped on the pillow as she gazed along the length of her naked body to Melina's beautiful face between her parted thighs. The dance of lips and tongue had been tentative at first but whatever inhibitions may have existed early in their adventure were completely overcome now. Perhaps Randy's cock sliding in and out of Melina's upraised pussy was adding to her ardor, but her uninhibited tongue was working wonders with Mickie's aroused genitals.

"Oh god, yes! Yes! EEEE!" Her scream tore through the musky stillness of the room as the orgasm she'd been stalking for nearly an hour finally arrived. She knew this was the beginning of a 'magnificent new adventure with her best friend, now lover. Yes, oh yes!


End file.
